


靠朋友

by yoonbot (iverins)



Category: Ailee (Musician), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Underage Drinking, side!Wonwoo/Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iverins/pseuds/yoonbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol's first college party experience is an experience, alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	靠朋友

Seungcheol doesn't really know how his night ended up like this, arms supporting a stumbling (and heavy, _really fucking heavy_ ) Jeonghan, who keeps flipping his long hair out of his face and, consequently, into Seungcheol's face. Jihoon, who's on Jeonghan's other side, just smirks as Seungcheol spits the hair out of his mouth for the third time in less than five minutes. He rolls his eyes in response - _Jihoon_ isn't the one with his friend's hair in his mouth.  
  
As he's wondering why Jeonghan always has to flip his hair over his right shoulder, they've reached a relatively empty couch, save for a couple making out (thankfully unidentifiable due to the terrible lighting. Seungcheol doesn't know if he'd be able to look at whoever they were in the eye afterwards if he knew them), all over each other but not even taking up half of the couch. Jihoon doesn't say anything before unceremoniously dumping a half-asleep Jeonghan onto it, and Jeonghan's arm around Seungcheol's shoulders drags him down with him.  
  
"What the fuck, Jihoon," he groans, doing his best to extract himself from Jeonghan before giving up and crawling under his arm instead (if he accidently touches Jeonghan's butt in the process and Jihoon notices, he says nothing). "You could've given me a heads up."  
  
Jihoon shrugs, smiling at him. "You should've seen your face," he chuckles. "Looked like you were going to shit yourself."  
  
Seungcheol just sighs. "Let's go find everyone else," he mutters, making sure Jeonghan is lying comfortably on his side before trudging back into the war zone of inebriated college students.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It all started with Soonyoung, if Seungcheol's remembering correctly. Soonyoung from his Life Science discussion, who also somehow knew Jihoon, Seungcheol's roommate since last year, even though he was a music major. Seungcheol later discovered that Soonyoung kind of just knew everyone, but that was besides the point.  
  
So, Soonyoung. It was during Wednesday's lecture, in the middle of the professor flipping through his notes (he did this a lot, always losing his place, and sometimes it would take him up to ten minutes to find where he left off), when he leaned over and asked Seungcheol, "Are you free Friday night? One of the frats is throwing a cool party and my friend said I could bring some people."  
  
Seungcheol, not necessarily shy but not necessarily as much of the social butterfly he used to be in high school, hadn't experienced his first college party yet. It wasn't something on the top of his "college bucket list" ("I didn't know people had those," Jihoon remarked, rather unimpressed, when Seungcheol tried to talk to him about it during first year through the stress of midterm season. He ended up making one, too, with Seungcheol's urging, most of them being trying restaurants in the college town) but it was somewhere there, and he didn't see the harm of crossing it out earlier than he expected to.  
  
One thing made him a bit nervous though. "Do you have to drink if you go?" he frowned.  
  
Soonyoung smiled and shook his head. "You might have to take care of everyone else if you don't, though." The professor found his place in his notes then, with a triumphant _a-ha!_ and they dropped the subject.  
  
That evening, he'd received a text from Soonyoung with the details and address. Seungcheol swallowed. Jihoon was tapping his pencil on his desk in that annoying way of his in the background.  
  
"Hey, Jihoon," he said. Jihoon didn't look up but hummed, listening. "How would you like to go to a party on Friday?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And that's why Seungcheol and Jihoon, the only sober ones out of their friend group, are sitting next to Wonwoo on someone's bed now, the bathroom door closed (Seungcheol can hear someone puking behind it, oh dear lord), doing their best to make sure he's not too drunk before going to find the next person.  
  
"This is, like, the ninth time I've had to go pee in the last hour," Wonwoo grumbles, twisting and recapping the half-finished water bottle in his hand. He'd stopped drinking after his first or second cup of beer because he was a "lightweight," apparently. "This actually fucking sucks."  
  
"But you're okay, right?" Seungcheol asks, gently, rubbing Wonwoo's back. Other than sounding a little more loose-lipped than usual, Wonwoo seems about the same.  
  
He flops onto Jihoon, sitting on his other side, in response. Jihoon stiffens and glares, but Wonwoo doesn't let up. Okay, maybe he's not as okay as Seungcheol thought.  
  
"I'll be fine," Wonwoo mutters into Jihoon's shoulder. Jihoon hasn't pushed him off yet, which surprises Seungcheol and makes him slightly jealous (why wasn't Jihoon ever this nice to _him?_ ). He just keeps rubbing circles into Wonwoo's back.  
  
Junhui staggers into the room, walking in a way that would definitely not pass the drunk driving test. "Oh?" he says, blinking his eyes slowly, looking at the three of them sitting on the bed. "Seungcheol hyung, is that you? I think you need to go help Joshua hyung, he doesn't look so good..."  
  
Seungcheol sighs and looks over to Jihoon, who's frowning. "You don't look so good yourself," Jihoon says to Junhui, who waves away his comment and settles himself into Wonwoo's lap.  
  
"Joshua hyung looks worse, trust me," Junhui slurs, leaning his head onto Wonwoo's shoulder. Wonwoo laughs a little too loudly at the way his hair tickles his neck.  
  
"Well then, uh," Seungcheol says, trying to ignore how suggestive the position his friends are sitting in looks. PDA always did make him feel like an intruder. "Do you think you guys could just stay here and, um, look after each other while me and Jihoon go make sure he's okay?"  
  
Junhui pinches Wonwoo's side and he jumps next to Seungcheol on the bed. "Y-yeah, of course," he stutters. "I mean, I'm fine, just have to keep peeing every ten minutes."  
  
"I'll take very good care of Wonwoo," Junhui promises, shifting his position on Wonwoo's lap. Even Seungcheol can hear Wonwoo swallow from where he's starting to walk out the door.  
  
Jihoon, who's standing behind Seungcheol, rolls his eyes at that. "Good to know."  
  
They're halfway down the hallway when Seungcheol rubs his face with his hands. "How much do you wanna bet that they're going to make-out and not remember it at all in the morning?"  
  
Jihoon laughs and Seungcheol belatedly recalls that the first, and last, time he made a bet with Jihoon, it ended with him doing their laundry and cleaning their room for the entirety of second semester. "Did you see them? I'd say blowjobs, at least," he says, a devious, knowing smirk on his face.  
  
"What are you gonna bet this time?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joshua does look worse than Junhui. He's sitting on the bathroom floor with two other people, taking turns throwing up into the toilet when Seungcheol and Jihoon find him.  
  
Jihoon whistles. "Look what happened to church boy," he says, eyebrows raised in either amusement or respect, or a mix of both. Seungcheol just shoots him a look that says, _please don't right now,_ and goes over to get Joshua some breath mints and water.  
  
Joshua groans, sitting on the ottoman across from Jeonghan, who's pretty much out like a light, after he's done vomiting. He buries his head in his hands, like he never wants to face the world again (probably Jihoon, because he always had a knack for bringing up everyone's most unflattering moments at the most opportune times), and Seungcheol pats his shoulder. "I'm _never_ drinking again," he says, and it's probably the hundredth time that Seungcheol's heard that tonight, but Joshua's the only one that he feels _really_ means it.  
  
Seungcheol laughs lightly, trying to cheer him up. "Hey, then you can help me with sober friend duty next time around!" Joshua groans again at that, but he's smiling this time. When Seungcheol looks over at Jihoon, he's smiling, too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seungcheol can feel the sweat dripping down the sides of his face, but his car's still so far away and Jeonghan is _still_ sleeping. Jihoon's making sure that no one already in the car is going to escape or puke (Jihoon just took a handful of plastic shopping bags from the frat house while Seungcheol kept asking, _isn't this stealing?_ aloud), so the task of lugging an unconscious Jeonghan is all up to Seungcheol, and he's not going to give up now, when he's getting closer and closer to being able to collapse on his bed and sleep until two in the afternoon.  
  
Finding everyone else was relatively easy. Wonwoo and Junhui had been where they'd left them (and the room smelled suspiciously like sweat and something else that told Seungcheol that he'd lost the bet to Jihoon), and Joshua was pretty sober after puking, aside from tripping over every little crack in the sidewalk (more so than usual) when Seungcheol was walking him to the car. Soonyoung, who had come with them, was still looking lively at one in the morning when Seungcheol saw him last, so he figured that he didn't need any taking care of.  
  
 _You can do this_ , Seungcheol says to himself, taking in the stairs leading down to the sidewalk. _You can do this_ , even when some part of his logical, scientific brain deducts that no, this is really not feasible, but he grits his teeth and stepping down the first step -  
  
And Jeonghan drags him further down than he expected. "Shit!" Seungcheol breathes out when he almost trips down the second stair. Was Jeonghan always this heavy? He counts how many steps he has left to take.  
  
Eight. _Fucking hell._  
  
"Need some help?" someone calls from behind, a slight laugh in their voice. And, well, that's just _great._ He's here risking his life to get one of his best friends back home alive and someone thinks that's funny. What kind of humor do college students have these days, laughing at other people's pain, and then he remembers Jihoon. Well, that's different, somehow -  
  
Jeonghan suddenly gets lighter. Still heavy and making Seungcheol's shoulders burn, but it's definitely not as bad. When he looks past Jeonghan's hair that's in his face again (he just had to be on Jeonghan's right side, didn't he), he sees that it's Yejin grinning back at him, highly amused.  
  
"Oh," Seungcheol says, super intelligible like the college sophomore he is. "Hey."  
  
"Jihoon texted me and said you probably needed help carrying a friend out," she tells him, like it's no big deal, like Jeonghan's not as heavy as a sack of bricks. "Good thing I was here, hmm?"  
  
"Yeah," he echoes. "Or else I would've died down these stairs."  
  
Yejin laughs at that, and Seungcheol didn't really mean it to be funny because he actually imagined what it'd look like - him stuck under Jeonghan at the bottom of the steps, Jeonghan probably still asleep on top of him - and the mental image was pretty scary, if he was being honest. But Yejin was always laughing at most things people said, so he decides not to ask.  
  
They're already at the sidewalk, walking over to the car. "Did you think he was gonna be a sleepy drunk?" Yejin asks, nodding towards Jeonghan.  
  
Seungcheol shrugs. "I didn't know what kind of drunk anyone was," he says, furrowing his eyebrows. "I don't think they've really drank that much before tonight."  
  
"Ah," Yejin nods. The car is close now. "Did you see what kind of drunk Jihoon was, then?"  
  
He stops. Yejin takes an extra step forward and Jeonghan almost falls out of Seungcheol's grasp. He uses his knee to prop him back up. "Jihoon was on sober friend duty with me tonight, though."  
  
She looks at him quizzically. "Really," she says, unconvinced. "Because he took several shots with me at the beginning."  
  
Seungcheol coughs. "Uh...what?" he asks, confused. "Then does he just have super high tolerance or something?"  
  
Yejin tilts her head forward, signaling that they should start walking again. "I don't know," she shrugs. "I mean, he never looks super plastered, but if he drinks too much, he starts puking."  
  
Seungcheol considers. "Then what kind of drunk is Jihoon?" he asks, hoping he'll finally be able to gain some leverage over Jihoon.  
  
"That's for you to figure out," Yejin grins. In the dark, it looks more sinister than it does friendly and Seungcheol finally kind of gets why she and Jihoon are such good friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seungcheol looks in his rearview mirror to check on his friends in the backseat at the stop light. Wonwoo and Junhui are giving each other bedroom eyes and Joshua just lets Jeonghan use his lap as a pillow. Jihoon glances over at him from where he's sitting in the passenger seat before quickly looking back ahead.  
  
"The light's green," he points out when Seungcheol's trying to watch him, too, out of his peripheral vision. Flustered, Seungcheol presses on the gas a little too much, and the car lurches forward. Wonwoo whines something about his sensitive bladder and he hears Junhui reply to that using the word "sexy." Seungcheol hopes they'll remember something about tonight whenever they sober up.  
  
The party wasn't all that bad, Seungcheol thinks, the night air blowing in through his open window. He takes a deep breath. Everyone's taken care of, no one's puking in his car -  
  
"Jeonghan is drooling on my crotch," Joshua pipes up from behind him. Wonwoo mentions that he has to pee again. Junhui mutters something so dirty that Seungcheol probably has to cleanse his ears with dish detergent to forget it.  
  
Scratch that. No more parties for them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The first thing Seungcheol does when Jihoon opens the door to their dorm room is flop onto his bed. It's not the perfect he wanted it to be - he's off by a little so his ankles knock hard against the bed frame instead. It hurts, but Seungcheol's so tired that he doesn't even bother to say _ow._  
  
Jihoon laughs at him. "You didn't even drink, Seungcheol," he says, shaking his head from where he's taking off his sweater. Seungcheol mumbles incoherently in response, the sound muffled into his pillow. "What was that?" he teases. "I did what - "  
  
Seungcheol raises his voice, his eyes closed. "But you did!" and it sounds a lot more abrasive than he meant it to.  
  
Jihoon's hands freeze where he's pulling a different sweater over his head. Well, shit. Jihoon narrows his eyes a little and Seungcheol thinks it's the end for him - it's late and he's tired and Jihoon has some alcohol in his system and well, Seungcheol thinks sadly, he's going to die right here before he can sleep until two in the afternoon.  
  
Silence. "And do you have a problem with that?" Jihoon replies, sounding a lot calmer than Seungcheol expected him to be.  
  
"No!" he sputters. "I mean, that's fine and all, I just wish you'd told me so you know, you wouldn't have to be stuck with me, taking care of everyone else instead of going and drinking it up or something."  
  
The expression on Jihoon's face is undecipherable. "'Drinking it up or something,'" he repeats and Seungcheol nods from where he's laying, wrinkling his bed sheets.  
  
"Yeah, no, don't worry about it," Seungcheol blurts. "I'm tired, so I'm gonna sleep now, good - "  
  
"Seungcheol." He looks over to where Jihoon's walking over to him. "I _wanted_ to be stuck with you."  
  
And now Seungcheol doesn't get it. "You did?" he asks, and Jihoon nods, leaning over him.  
  
"And why do you think I wanted to be stuck with you?" he says, arm reaching over to the wall next to Seungcheol's bed, leaning so far over that Jihoon's all he can see.  
  
He swallows. "Because...we're roommates?"  
  
Jihoon laughs at that, laughs in that way that makes his eyes smile and it's really fucking cute, but usually Jihoon's smirking so Seungcheol doesn't get to see this kind of laughter often. But it's here, and it's up close and in his face, and Seungcheol's struck with the fact that he really doesn't know what the fuck he's doing.  
  
"Because I like you, Seungcheol," he says, and Seungcheol wonders if this is all some joke, or a dream because he's about to fall asleep. They stay like that for a while, frozen in that moment for a couple moments more, but then Jihoon accidently knees him in the side when he's getting up and it convinces Seungcheol that this is real. Suddenly he's not everything Seungcheol can see and he blinks at the loss of it all.  
  
His heart is pounding loud in his chest even though his eyelids feel like they can't stay open much longer. "Are you drunk, Jihoon?" he mutters, turning to see Jihoon turning off the lights.  
  
Jihoon climbs into his bed and looks up to the ceiling, like he does when he's thinking. "Maybe."  
  
Seungcheol clears his throat. "Are you gonna remember this in the morning, then?"  
  
A pause. "Yes."  
  
 _Yes._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **from: seungcheol**  
 _i dont get it. what kind of drunk is jihoon?_  
  
 **from: yejin**  
 _isnt it v obvious??? he gets super honest and stuff_  
  
 **from: seungcheol**  
 _...oh_  
  
 **from: yejin**  
 _lol_


End file.
